3Z Harem
by RealityVampire
Summary: Read how Kagura and Okita tries to keep their relationship intact despite having all the handsome hindrances!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

As she stood there letting the wind gently blow her orange hair and touches her white and soft skin, he was mesmerized. Beneath those glasses, her cerulean eyes were dazed at the light blue sky.

"ne ..." she said.

"Hmm?" he replied.

"What do you think about Shin .. I mean Takasugi-kun?"

She was blushing. It hurt him that he could barely speak.

"I don't know ... Why do you like him? That's disgusting China ..." he replied with a deadpanned voice.

"Sh-shut up!"

She was so cute when she was blushing but it hurts him to see her have feelings for another man. He moved near her and wrapped his arms around her to stop her from going anywhere.

"Wh-wh-what are you doing you stupid sadist!" `She was redder this time.

He likes her this way, when she blushes only for him and not to any other guy.

"You're the sadist ..." he whispered that she could barely hear. And he unlocked pher from his arms and walked away.

'What did she mean by that? Damn! Doesn't she see me as a guy? All those times that we spent together ... Don't tell me I was the only one falling? She's so unfair.' he sulked while walking in the corridor.

"eto ... ano ..."

He turned around and saw a girl. She was one of his kouhais. She was holding up a letter and shouted

"I love you! Please go out with me!"

It wasn't so much of a shock because these kinds of things were common to the so-called 'Sadistic Prince' of Gintama High.

"Who'd want to go out with an ugly pig like you?" She was crying as she ran towards the stairs.

'Ugly bitches ... They only like me 'cause I have a handsome face ... Unlike her who sees through the real me and still chooses to be with me. But why doesn't she see me like they do? Damn!' he thought.

When he was about to change his shoes, he saw a familiar face. It was Shimura Shinpachi. A plain guy from his class.

_Oi! You just called me plain didn't you? _(gomen Pattsuan~)

He was blushing while holding a letter. 'A love letter? That's disgusting ... It creeps me out.' he thought.

_Oi!_

"Ano ... Okita-san ... have you seen ka-ka-kagura-chan?" he was blushing.

"Why? Do you need anything from her you kimo-megane?" he grumpily replied because he was so annoyed.

"dare ga kimo-megane?! Please okita-san, I really need to see her." he pleaded.

"Shut up. What makes you think I'd tell you" he replied with a smirk 'Heh, does this dog-brain seriously thinks that I'd easily give her to him?' he thought.

"are Shinpachi? You haven't gone home yet?" Kagura suddenly said as she went down the stairs.

He heard another familiar voice, and as he turned around he saw her. He was annoyed. 'Why does she have to show up now?' he thought

"Ah! Ka-kagura-chan .. I-I need to talk-" before he could continue, the sadist grabbed him by the neck and forcefully pulled him.

"hora ... let's go home together Shinpachi-kun" he said with a deadpanned voice.

"eh?! That's unfair! Let me join too!" she pouted and the two guys blushed to death. The two guys stood there frozen by her cute and charming face. She grabbed them both and pulled them to the door and said,

"Let's go home, the three of us!" with such a happy expression that made their heart skip. Sougo pulled his arms from her hold.

"Shut up! Who'd want to go home with you? Stupid China!" he turned away to hide his red blushing face.

"What did you say? You sadist bastard!" she said while preparing to fight.

"ma .. ma .. Stop it you two .." Shinpachi tried to stop them from fighting.

Kagura punched him but he managed to dodge it. He was about to punch her when suddenly, someone grabbed his fist.

"Let go you jerk!" he demanded. He turned around and saw Shinsuke Takasugi, the 'Heartless and Hardcore' delinquent of Gintama High.

"You shouldn't hit a girl even if it's this tomboy princess." he said while poking her soft white cheeks. She blushed and turned away.

Sougo was annoyed. He was jealous of him. "Tsk. Another eye-sore came." he said.

"Wh-Wh-Who're you calling 'Tomboy Princess'?! You one eyed freak!" she said while blushing.

"kagura-chan ... " Shinpachi said with a sad expression.

Takasugi patted her head and smiled gently. She was staring at him with her cerulean eyes and apple-red cheeks. Shinpachi was hurting inside and Sougo tried to break the atmosphere.

"Who do you think you are? Don't act so cocky just because they say you're a delinquent! I bet you're just a cowa-" before he could finish, Kagura covered his mouth.

"Stop it!" She shouted. He removed her hand.

"Tsk. Cocky bastard." he grunted. He was so pissed off.

"It's okay." Takasugi replied and walked away.

"Could you stop acting like you're an angel? It's disgusting! You-" before he could continue, Kagura slapped him.

"I told you to stop, didn't I?! Are you doing this on purpose?! I hate you! You're the worst!" She said and ran away.

"Tsk" he grunted.

"Okita-san ..." Shinpachi said silently.

"What? Heh don't tell me you'll tell me off too?" he asked with a deadpanned voice and a smirk while his bangs were covering his eyes.

"Okita-san! I challenge you to be my rival in love for Kagura-chan!" he shouted.

"Heh. You seriously think I'll give her to a creepy nerd like you?" he replied and they shook hands.

It was morning the next day and Sougo came early to school. As he opened the 3-z classroom, he saw Kagura sitting at the table near the window. There was an awkward atmosphere.

"ne" they both said. They both turned away.

"Sorry ..." They both said again. They started to laugh.

"I'm really sorry for yesterday ... I said a lot of awful things ..." he said while blushing. Kagura blushed in disbelief. Who'd have thought that the 'Sadistic Prince' would say sorry to her. She laughed.

"Why are you laughing?! Damn it!" he said.

"Nothing ... It's just ... I thought that even you can make a cute face like that." she whispered.

"What did you say?" he said smiling and pretending not to hear it so she can repeat it. Hearing her calling him cute makes him overjoyed.

"N-nothing! Idiot sadist!" she exclaimed. He hugged her tight. "Wh-what're you-"

"Then that means you've fallen for me China." he said with a deadpanned voice while grinning.

"L-l-let me-" her whole face was red.

"OHAYOU GOZAIMASU!" Shinpachi slammed the door open and suddenly shouted to interfere. Kagura pushed Sougo away and ran to Shinpachi.

"O-ohayou Shinpachi! The w-weather is nice today, isn't it?" she said to the plain guy and ran outside which made Sougo pissed off.

"Are? You were there? I didn't notice because you were so plain." he said with a deadpanned voice and a smirk. "As expected of someone who's ranked number 8, even though he's one of the main characters."

"What did you say? Now I'm pissed off. Don't get too cocky just because you were second! Gin-san is still higher than you!"

"At least I'm higher than you, you stupid four eyes!"

"Shut up you stupid sadist!"

"You two idiots keep on blabbering when it's still early in the morning. Such an eyesore." said Hijikata who just came in with their other classmates.

"Why don't you just die so can't see us." said Sougo with a smirk.

"Why do I have to die?" Hijikata shouted.

Ginpachi-sensei came in "Okay everyone, sit down. Today we have a new transfer student. Hora, Hisashi-kun, come in and introduce yourself." then the door opened and there was a guy as tall as Shinpachi with latte-colored hair and dark green eyes.(see ep. 189)

"Hisashi Hongo desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." after he introduced, the door slammed open and Kagura stood there panting.

"Sorry Gin-chan, I was a little late." When she raised her head, she was shocked to see a familiar face. "Hi-hi-hisashi-kun?" she blushed. Sougo and Shinpachi were wondering who he was and what their relationship were. Hisashi hugged her and said,

"I wanted to see you ... Kagura-chan." The whole class was shocked.

"Okay reunion's over. The two of you, sit down. And Kagura, didn't I tell you to call me sensei?! Class is about to begin."

The bell rang and it was already lunch. Kagura was eating a five layered bento which her dearest nii-chan made. She was eating together with Shinpachi, Otae, Kyuubei and Hisashi. Sougo kept on looking at her. "Ne, Hisashi-kun, was it? How are you and Kagura-chan related?" asked Otae with her usual smiling face.

"We were childhood friends." the boy replied.

"Then that means you love her ... Just like Tae-chan and me ..." Kyuubei added and Sougo turned to him.

"Ofcourse I love her! That's why I followed her until here ..." The boy exclaimed and looked at Kagura but she didn't reply.

"Don't worry Hisashi-kun, you're a nice guy so we'll support you! Ne Kyu-chan?" Otae said.

"If Tae-chan says so." The girl with an eyepatch replied.

"Thank you, I feel honored." He replied.

Kagura ate box after box without paying attention to them. After she finished eating she went out to the comfort room. Sougo followed her and grabbed her inside the clinic. No one was there except them. Kagura was blushing.

"W-w-what are you doing you stupid sadist?" she said while avoiding eye contact.

"China look at me ..." he said with a soft voice. She was trying to free herself from his arms but his hold was too tight.

"Let me go ... It hurts ..." she said, still struggling. He brushed his lips against hers. She was shocked and froze. He kissed her again, this time it was longer and she was no longer resisting. He was about to kiss her again but she stopped him.

"Lunch break's about to be over ..." she said and ran outside 'That was my first. You Idiot ...' she thought while holding her lips. She was somehow happy.

The sadist sat on one of the beds and placed his hand on his forehead. "Idiot ..." he murmured. He came late to class.

"Souichirou-kun where have you been? Lunch was over minutes ago. Sit down." said Ginpachi-sensei.

"Sougo desu" he said with a deadpanned voice and sat on his chair. He caught Kagura staring at her and so he looked back. She blushed and turned away. Shinpachi was looking at them and was somehow pissed off. 'What happened to them during lunch?!' he thought curiously.

Class was over and Shinpachi was waiting for her in front of the classroom door. She noticed him and asked, "What's wrong Shinpachi?"

"Nothing. I just thought of coming to the club together with you." he said and smiled. She glanced back at the sadist who wasn't looking at her and made Shinpachi more irritated.

"S-sure ..." she replied. The two of them were in the same club known as the Yorozuya, supervised by Ginpachi-sensei. After they left, Sougo glanced at them. He was jealous again.

"Ne Kagura-chan ..." Shinpachi said while they were walking towards their clubroom. "Do you ... by any chance, like Okita-san?" he asked. Kagura blushed and he was shocked by her reaction.

"I-I-I ... Who'd like that sadistic bastard?!" she shouted. Even though she said that, Shinpachi can still see her true feelings for him. It hurt him.

"Then ... that means I still have a chance?" he said gently.

"What do you ..." she was somehow confused by what he said.

"Kagura-chan, I like you! Please go out with me!" he said while bowing his head. Their conversation was heard by Sougo. He had a pained expression. He ran as fast as he could. He ended up outside the school. He was infront of the river and it was already 8 o'clock and he still hasn't gone home. 'I'm such an idiot ... Why did I even approach her as a rival and not as a friend?! Even though I knew from the start that I loved her ... from the start ...' he thought and tears fell from his crimson eyes.

The next day came and Sougo didn't come to school. Kagura was worried. Today Takasugi-kun came to school and saw the new student.

"Shinsuke-kun?" Hisashi asked. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?" he said with a smile.

"yeah ..." He replied. The four of them were childhood friends along with Kamui who was the only one with a different school. Hisashi was always sick and weak so Kagura decided to protect him. Takasugi knew that she was strong but she sometimes acts without thinking so he decided to protect her. As time passed, the two guys fell in love with her. Takasugi, even though he was harsh, he's still a nice guy deep inside that's why Kagura hates it when other people badmouth him because she knows how kind he was.

'Kagura didn't come to the club room today ... I knew that she wouldn't but it still hurts ..." Shinpachi thought while he was sulking alone in the club room. The door opened and somebody came in.

"Kagura-cha- ... Oh it's you Gin-san. What are you doing here?" He said with a frown.

"What's with that? Do you have a problem with _The Gin-san_? And by the way, what's with kids these days? Acting all lovey-dovey then BOOM! Before you know it they're strangers!" He said with a sarcastic tone.

"Gin-san, what do I do? Kagura-chan hates me ... Aren't you an adult Gin-san? Then you must've had a lot of love experience! Help me Gin-san!" Shinpachi pleaded.

"You know Pattsuan, love doesn't mean that you have to fight for her ... Sometimes you just have to be happy for her even if it's not with you cause that's the way we, samurais, love." Shinpachi was so shocked to hear that coming from Gintoki.

"Thank you Gin-san!" He said while bowing his head and tears fell from his eyes to his glasses. "I'm going to tell Kagura-chan what I feel now!" He shouted and stormed out the door. The adult was confused.

"Well who cares ... now where'd that damegane hide all the strawberry milk?" he said while looking for it. Shinpachi ran through the corridors and down the stairs looking for Kagura. He saw her about to go out the gate.

"Kagura-chan! Wait!" He shouted. Kagura turned around and shocked.

"Sh-shinpachi? What's wrong?" she asked while looking at the guy panting from running so much just to catch her.

"Kagura-chan ... I love you!" he said.

"D-d-didn't I tell you my answer yesterday?"

"I know ... but this time, it's okay if you don't go out with me. I'll still love you no matter what! That's why ... That's why I'll be happy even if you go out with another guy ... I'll be happy if you are, Kagura-chan ..." He shouted as tears fell down from his eyes while bowing his head. Kagura turned red and she said gently with a smile,

"Thank you Pattsuan ..." Shinpachi raised his head and smiled. Kagura ran as fast as she could until she finally reached Sougo's house. She was panting and staring at his house. The suddenly Sougo came out of the door. They were both shocked to see each other.

"Why are you-" before Sougo could continue Kagura covered his mouth with her hands.

"Sh-sh-shut up ..." She said. She was blushing and couldn't look him in the eyes. She was scared that he might hear her heartbeat. Sougo blushed and was excited to hear what she was going to say.

"I ... I-" before she could finish her sentence, rain poured heavily. Sougo pulled her inside his house. They were both wet and suddenly he realized that he could see her underwear because her uniform was wet. He blushed and turned around and said,

"I'll get you a change of clothes ... Go take a shower." Kagura looked at her clothes and realized that her underwear could be seen. She blushed and covered herself with her hands and went to the bathroom. While Sougo was preparing clothes for her to wear, he was smiling. 'I didn't know she liked rabbits.' he thought and remembered her rabbit-printed underwear. He blushed. 'What is that idiot thinking ... going here now would be dangerous for her if I couldn't control myself ... Really ... what's with her. She's always so unfair ...' His smile now turned into a pained expression. 'What was her answer that day ...' he thought, remembering Shinpachi's confession. He changed into a white t-shirt and jeans. He gave Kagura his sister's old clothes thinking that the others are too big for her. She came out of the bathroom wearing a red small dress that his sister used to wear. Her hair was let down because it was wet. He could smell the fragrance of the shampoo from her hair. 'She's so cute ...' was all he could think of.

"So what did you come here for huh China?" he asked to break the awkwardness between them. She blushed.

"I-I-I was w-worried because you didn't come to school you stupid sadist ..." she said, still avoiding eye contact.

"Well that's new coming from you..." he replied with his usual deadpanned voice.

"Shut up!" she angrily replied. 'This idiot ... even though I was really worried ...' she thought. "S-so why were you a-absent?" she asked. She was stuttering out of nervousness.

"It's because the girl I liked dumped me." he quickly replied with a deadpanned voice. She felt a stabbing pain in the chest. 'Who is that girl?' was what she wanted to ask but it was too painful.

"I see ..." She had a pained expression, Sougo had noticed.

"It was so painful that I couldn't bear to see her again ... It was such a waste. She was really pretty, smart, kind and sexy." He exclaimed while grinning. Kagura looked like tears were about to fall from her blue eyes. 'He's such an idiot! I hate him! I hate him' was what she thought. He was a sadist indeed. She was silent the whole time. Before she could utter a word, tears fell from her cerulean eyes. She covered her eyes with her arms. Then he grabbed her arms and leaned her to the wall. Tears were still falling and she still couldn't look him in the eyes.

"Let me-" before she could continue, he loosened his grip.

"I'm sorry ..." He said. 'I'm such an idiot ... Why am I making her cry?' he thought then gritted his teeth

"No, it's-" she replied. 'You're such an idiot ...' she thought.

"You hate me right? That's why you can't look me in the eyes."

"You're wro-"

"Is he really that better than me? That Takasugi guy?"

"He's not involved in this!" she shouted. 'What is he talking about? I can't understand him! Why did he suddenly mention Shinsuke's name?'

"What's so good about that guy?" he shouted

"Huh?" she was confused.

"I can't stand him! I can't stand seeing you with another guy ... When you blush at him ... I can't stand it ..." he said while placing his hand in his head and sat down. She blushed.

"W-what do you mean by that?" she asked as if she already knew the answer.

"You really are an idiot China..." he said with his usual deadpanned voice.

"Who are you-" before she could continue he kissed her and she didn't resist.

"I love you ..." he whispered in her ears. She felt so happy knowing that they both feel the same.

"I love you too ..." she replied then she looked at him in the eyes and smiled. He was red to the ears and he kissed her.

"You know you're in my house ... That means I can do whatever I want." He said with a grin and she blushed.

"As if I'd let you! You pervert!" she shouted. He hugged her tight.

"I'm so happy." he whispered.

"Me too." she replied.

**Pls wait for the second chapter and sorry for the wrong grammars and spellings ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sougo was waiting outside Kagura's house and was wearing a beige v-neck and black jeans and a black low cut converse and kept glancing on his watch when he saw a familiar face coming outside of the house next door. It was Shinsuke Takasugi. He was annoyed. 'So they live next to each other ...' he thought. Takasugi glanced at him for a second and then walked away. Kagura came out wearing a baby blue dress with ruffles and a pair of black boots. Her hair was let down with side-swept bangs. She also wore a necklace with a silver rabbit pendant that matched the rabbit on her charm bracelet. 'So she really does love rabbits.' he thought.

"Sorry to make you wait." she said then smiled. He blushed.

"What took you so long China? I've been waiting here for hours ..." he complained.

"I said sorry, didn't I?! You stupid sadist ...' she pouted which made him redder. 'You idiot ... even though I tried my best to look pretty ...' she thought.

"Anyway ... It-it suits you ..." he said. Kagura blushed and she was overjoyed.

"Then let's go!" she said with a bright smile on her face.

'Damn she's so cute!' he thought as his eyes were only focused on her. "Where do you want to go first?" he asked.

"Let's eat!" she said cheerfully.

"We're supposed to eat before the date is finished. It's a DATE China, not a treat-you-to-food-till-I'm-penniless. Let's head to the arcades first." he said with his usual deadpanned voice.

"hmp!" she said as she cocked her head sideways. Sougo took a glimpse at her cute angry face.

"There's an ice cream shop nearby. French vanilla ice cream is their specialty." he said with a smile. 'Why can't I resist you?' he thought while looking at her happy face.

"Yay!" she shouted with glee. On the way, she made a song out of her happiness because she could eat ice cream for free and her beloved boyfriend is going to pay. "Vanilla aisu kurimu vanilla" (Parody of vanilla salt by Yui Horie XD)

"We're here. Would you stop singing ... My eardrums are going to explode." Sougo said with a deadpanned voice.

"Sadist, won't you just admit it that you're so in love with me that for you my voice sounds like angels singing." she snorted with a huge grin on her face when suddenly she found her lips and his together. She pulled away shocked.

"If you don't shut up, I'll have to cover your lips with mine." he said while licking his lips and grinning. She blushed and was embarrassed .

"I-idiot perverted sadist!" she shouted covering her lips. Sougo can't stop smiling, overjoyed seeing Kagura's embarrassed expression. They entered the ice cream parlor and saw a familiar face. It was Ginpachi-sensei drowning himself in parfaits since it was payday.

"Are Gin-chan? If you always eat too many sweets you'll end up in tooth aches and diabetes." Kagura lectured the silver-haired middle-aged man who just finished eating his twelfth parfait.

"What's with that? Don't you know that sugar makes the world go round? It stopped the third world war ..." the silver-haired man continued to lecture her about the importance of sugar which made no sense at all.

_Oi author-san, don't you dare underestimate sugar! Sugar is blessing from the Gods! It's the all-mighty condiment! _[okay, okay I get you Gin-san. XD]

"Shut up Gin-chan, don't make stupid lies about your stupid sugar." Kagura interrupted Gintoki's lecture.

"Hmp! Why are you here anyway?" he studies the girl and realizes that she is dressed different from usual. "Is it a date? Man, I can't understand kids these days, hating sugar and stuff ..." He noticed Sougo standing beside Kagura with a weird expression. "Are? Souichiro-kun, since when have you been standing there?"

"Sougo desu, danna I was with China, we're on a date." He bragged with his deadpanned voice. 'I shouldn't have come here ... This stinky old sugar addict will only ruin our date' he thought.

_Oi what's with that? Do you really want to die that badly? Huh Souichiro-kun?_

"Anyway danna, were sorry to bother you. Let's go China." he said grabbing her hand.

"Later Gin-chan." she waved her teacher goodbye. They sat on the table at the corner when she realized that he was still holding her hand. It made her happy. He noticed her expression and let go because he was embarrassed. He was blushing. They ordered a lot and Kagura ate a lot. After eating ice cream they went to the arcade. They gathered a crowd because they had a high score on almost every game they played and they finally grew tired.

"I'll go get us something to drink, stay there." he said then left. While waiting, Kagura saw a cute bunny stuffed toy on the cranes corner of the arcade. Without hesitation, she bought a token and immediately went to get it. It was her second try and she still can't get it when she thought that, 'If I don't get this after the third try, I'm going to quit.' She placed the token and carefully positioned the direction of the crane when someone suddenly hugged her.

"Let me-"

"You idiot ... I thought I lost you ..." It was Sougo. He was panting and was so worried. "Didn't I tell you to stay there?" he asked angrily. He was hugging her so tight.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I saw something." She turned to him and his arms were around her. She was leaning on the machine. They were about to kiss when Sougo accidentally pushed the button and the bunny stuffed toy fell down. They were shocked. Kagura was overjoyed to see the stuffed toy she wanted. Sougo was irritated because they didn't continue their kiss and Kagura didn't seem to care for her eyes was focused on her prize. "Yay!" she exclaimed. They went to the park and sat on the bench.

"Here." Sougo handed her a can of orange juice.

"It's not cold anymore." she complained.

"It's your fault." he said with a deadpanned voice.

"How was it my fault?"

"It got warm when I was looking for a certain idiot." He replied with his deadpanned voice. She pouted and made Sougo smile. "Ne, about Takasugi Shinsuke ..." he cocked his head to the side to hide his pained expression. Kagura wondered what he'd say next. "Why do you seem so close with him ... I mean how are you guys acquainted ..." The jealous sand-colored teen asked. She grinned and teased him.

"Why? Are you jealous? Oya, oya ... Scared that he might steal your precious slash really, really cute girlfriend?" she snorted. He tightened his grip on the can of orange juice that he was holding. He was blushing so hard. He moved his face next to hers. They were breathing the same air; their face was just a centimeter away from each other when he whispered.

"What if I was ..." his voice was so low and sexy. Kagura was dazed in his brownish-red eyes as if it was hypnotizing her. Their breathing was heavy when Sougo removed their distance and slowly caressed her lips with his. Their eyes were closed as they savored each moment. Before they parted their lips, Sougo sucked her lower lip and Kagura slowly opened her ocean eyes. They stared at each other for a moment.

"Ne sadist ..." she whispered.

"What?" He gently replied.

"I'm hungry."

"Then where do you want to eat?"

"Hmm ... It's so hard to choose ... I like the fries and float in WcDonalds but I also like the chicken on PFC or the burger on Burger Queen ... Argh! It's so hard to choose!"

"Then let's go to my favorite Chinese restaurant."

"Okay!"

They went to a big Chinese style restaurant with lots of dragon ornaments and red lanterns. It looked fancy and expensive. Two guys in Chinese clothes opened the door for them. They sat next to the big glass window. A man in Chinese clothes with dark-violet hair and an eyepatch gave them their menu. He was wearing a black top with gold linings and white pants and black shoes. He looked sexy wearing those clothes was what Kagura thought. The couple was still shocked and couldn't believe their eyes.

"Sh-Sh-Shinsuke-kun?" Kagura asked. Sougo was irritated. 'What's with her calling this guy with his first name when she can't even call me by my name ...' his eyebrows almost became one as he glared at the guy with eyepatch.

"What would be your order." he asked as if it didn't bother him. Kagura rushed at the menu and was pressured and nervous.

"Eto ... Ano ... Pizza!" She shouted. Takasugi couldn't help but laugh since there was no pizza in the menu. Kagura blushed and Sougo was somehow embarrassed.

"I'm deeply sorry but we don't serve pizza in our establishment." He answered still trying to hide his laugh.

"Then we'll go to another restaurant. A restaurant that serves pizza." Sougo was angry. He glanced at Kagura who was bowing her head in shame. He was about to stand up when she grabbed his shirt.

"Then I'll recommend the meal set A which consists of beef brisket, rice, soup, 1 steamed meat bun and a bottomless ice tea." Takasugi said with a poker face. He showed Kagura where it was on the menu. Sougo sat as she loosened her grip. He was really pissed off. She glanced at the sadist who was staring at the window.

"Ne ... can I order this?" she asked with a weak voice, unsure if he was mad at her for embarrassing him. He looked at her and smiled gently, then turned to the guy standing beside her. He used his usual poker face and answered with a deadpanned voice.

"Two please."

"Thank you for ordering. Please wait for your order." Takasugi said with his usual expression and voice. Kagura felt worried about the atmosphere since he was silent unlike the usual him. 'In this situation I'm pretty sure he'd say something like _China what's with that much food? Are you going on hibernation or something? You know my money can't afford to fill your vortex-of-a-stomach_. I bet he hates me for saying something so stupid. Why am I such an idiot? Who'd order pizza on a Chinese restaurant?' She felt guilty for ruining the sadist's mood. He glanced at her looking so puzzled. He wanted to tease her just a little bit.

"What kind of idiot would order pizza on a Chinese restaurant?"

"..." It was as if an arrow struck though her. 'I'm such an idiot! And you're such a jerk.' Her eyes looked as if tears were about to fall. 'Stupid sadist. Stupid Shinsuke.'

"Well as expected of China. A true idiot." While he was teasing her, he noticed the tears coming from her cerulean eyes. He felt bad and stupid for making her feel worse. 'What am I thinking?' He took out a white handkerchief from his pocket and wiped her tears. She didn't move and was still bowing her head and crying. "You're such an idiot. Still loving me back after everything I did to you. Really, what do I do without you?" her tears stopped from falling and were focused on him. He couldn't look her in the eyes. He was red to his ears. The fluffy atmosphere was ruined when a certain orange-haired guy slammed their order on the table. He was smiling with his eyes closed and his hair was braided at the back. He also wore the same uniform as Takasugi was wearing. Sougo glared at the man who interrupted their making up scene. He glanced at Kagura and wondered why she looked scared and shocked. It was Kamui!

"Ni-"

"Yo imotou-chan! How've ya been? Well I don't have time to chat. Ja ne." he glanced at her date and grinned with his eyes opened. Sougo glared at him trying to hide the chills that he felt from the guy. When Kamui left, he focused on Kagura who's still shocked.

"I didn't know you were popular China. He called you imotou didn't he? Then he must be your brother." Kagura forced a smile and nodded. They were silent the whole time until Sougo broke the silence. "Did something happen? You know China it creeps me out when you don't eat like your usual self or are you still hung up on that pizza thing? Don't worry I move on easily." he asked worried.

"N-nothing happened ..." She gobbled up the food to make Sougo think she's okay.

'This idiot. Doesn't she know that I was always observing her? I know when she's okay or not. I'm not that thickheaded.' He was somehow confident about knowing her emotions. 'Well if she won't tell me then I won't force her.' They continued on silently until they reached her house.

"T-thanks for today." Kagura turned to him. Their mood switched from the lovey-dovey couple to the awkward atmosphere.

"Y-yeah ... Then I'm going to-" Before he could continue, Kagura hugged him crying. He was shocked. "Oi Chi-"

"Don't look! I don't want you to see me crying." She demanded. Sougo gently placed his hand on her head and the other was on her torso.

"I'm sorry ..." he murmured on her ears. His deep and sexy voice caressed the distressed maiden between his arms. Her tears kept flowing. After she cried, she smiled as if she wasn't crying a while ago. Sougo suddenly held her cheeks and kissed her slowly and passionately.

"Ne ... can I ask you something?" he asked her and she looked puzzled.

"Sure ... as long as it's not about money, I can give you anything."

"Your virginity." Kagura blushed and couldn't utter a word. "Just kidding ... I want you to promise me something ..."

"Idiot perverted sadist ..."

"Promise me you'll never keep any secrets from me ... Promise me that you'll share all your pain, embarrassment and laughter with me ... 'cause it may not seem like it but everytime you breakdown I-I freak out and I ... I don't know what to do ..." he placed his hand on his forehead and bowed his head. "I-I don't know what to say, I don't know what face to make ... And I ... I feel stupid ... Seeing you suffer alone breaks my heart ..." He looked as if he wanted to say much more but couldn't. Kagura held up her pinky.

"Then promise me you'll never ever leave me no matter what." Sougo's breakdown was stopped by a single smile from his beloved. They joined their pinkies. "Tomorrow meet me at the rooftop after school." Kagura waved him goodbye and went inside her house. Sougo couldn't stop smiling while walking. He kept glancing at his pinky and remembered their promise.

'What does she want to tell me after school?' At the bus stop he saw Takasugi. He didn't even bother to look at the face of the guy who never fails to piss him off.

"Oi." Takasugi shouted and he ignored the eyepatched teen that was headed his way. "I said oi. Are you deaf?"

"I'm not deaf; I just don't bother with jerks like you." he replied with his deadpanned voice and still not looking at Takasugi.

"I let you slide that one time just 'cause she was there. Don't get too cocky bastard." Sougo ignored him. "I don't know what kind of trick you did to make her go out with you. But if you dare make her cry, I'll break that face until she can't recognize you anymore." Takasugi threatened. A vein popped in Sougo's head.

"What did you say? Oi, oi don't be such a sore loser. Why won't you face the truth that she chose me instead of you? If you don't shut up, _I'll _break that stupid face of yours." he grinned which made the other guy pissed. Takasugi grabbed his shirt and hit him on the wall. Sougo hit him on the face and Takasugi returned a blow on the stomach.

* * *

**AN: I'm not good at cliffhanger endings XD**


	3. Chapter 3

While the two guys exchanged blows, Kagura nervously explained to her brother Kamui about the date.

"So who was that brat you were with? Your boyfriend?" he asked with a smile.

"Y-yeah ..."

"Is he rich? Does pappi know about this?" he asked as his eyes narrowed to a glare which gave Kagura the chills.

"I think he's rich ... About pappi ... I promise I'll tell him ... Now's just not the right time."

"Well, baldy's gonna eat dinner here tomorrow night and it's not gonna be my fault if ever I accidentally spill some details ..." He was smiling but his tone was threatening.

"What do you want?" Kagura asked as if she already knew what he wants.

"Make me bento everyday and deliver it to my school and address me as Onii-chan." He said gleefully.

"That's all?"

"Yup."

"Deal." They shook hands.

The next morning, Takasugi and Sougo were both called by Ginpachi-sensei. They were covered in bruises and bandages.

"I think the two of you already know why I called." the two couldn't look at their teacher, nor each other. The silver-haired teacher scratched his head then gave out a big sigh. "But it really was a shock seeing you two last night. Since when have you guys become so friendly huh? Geez ... Youngsters these days just don't have self control. Good thing the JUMP store was near the bus stop." He asked from his sarcastic tone to a serious one. "So what happened? Is this about Kagura?" Both couldn't answer.

"This has nothing to do with you Sensei." Takasugi finally answered and a vein popped on Sougo's head.

"Heh. How ironic to hear that from someone who keeps meddling in our relationship." Sougo hissed.

"What did you say bastard?" The two glared at each other.

"Stop right there!" Ginpachi-sensei shouted and separated their glares using his hands. "Homeroom's about to start. Souichiro-kun you can go back to class and Takasugi I need a talk with you." Sougo smirked and snorted.

"Later, jerk!"

"Tsk . That cocky bastard ..." The eyepatched teen grunted. "What do you want?" He turned to his teacher.

"I know how important Kagura is to you but you're not making it any easier. Right now you look so desperate. Do you think this would make her happy?"

"Don't you dare lecture me about making her happy! You rejected her right? That night 2 years ago when she confessed to you ... I was ready to accept it ... The two of you ... But you made her cry!" Takasugi growled. "She understands me ... She was all I had!"

"Don't give me that bullshit! Do you think I wanted to do that? I loved her too, but she'll only suffer with me ... You had friends but you never chose to see! And she was never yours to begin with." Ginpachi-sensei couldn't help shouting. Other teachers started to look their way.

"If you really loved her, you'd fight for her. That's the samurai way."

Ginpachi-sensei sighed and closed his eyes and started lecturing the violet haired teen. "Oi, oi since when did samurai's became so barbaric? Takasugi yo ... It's not about fighting for someone, it's about with whom she'll be happy with ... at the end of the day, it's still her who gets to chose." When the teacher opened his eyes, Takasugi was already gone. He then again sighed and took out a big lollipop from the drawer of his table and stared at it. "Well, who cares?" He murmured then ate it all at once.

Meanwhile Kagura was panting and barely made it to class. "Ara Kagura-chan, you were a few seconds away from being late. Good thing sensei's not here yet." Otae said with her usual smiling face with closed eyes. Kagura sat on her chair when Sougo just came in. She was shocked to see him covered in bruises and bandages. She laughed loudly the asked.

"What's with that face? Bwahahaha you looked like you were ran down by a ten-wheeler truck!" She bursted in laughter and a vein popped on his head.

"Shut up! It's an image change!" He pouted and sat on his chair. And Kagura glanced at him.

'He's so cute.' Kagura thought. 'I hope nothing bad happened to him ... I-it's not like I'm worried or anything ... that stupid sadist. He didn't even asked why I was almost late. Is he not worried about me? Even though I could barely sleep last night thinking of us. He's such a jerk ...' She pouted then faced her ane go. "Ne ane go, what's wrong with Shinpachi?" she asked pointing the guy with glasses who looked almost lifeless as he kept banging his head on the wall.

"Kagura-chan ... Kagura-cha-" Shinpachi was spouting her name when Otae whacked him on the head with the shinai Oryou was holding.

"Don't worry Kagura-chan, he'll be back to normal when he wakes up." Otae answered, still smiling.

"No, I think he'll never wake up." Kagura said with a poker face. Ginpachi-sensei opened the door and started homeroom. Takasugi didn't attend their homeroom and was reading a book on the rooftop. He glanced at the blue sky then murmured.

"She was never mine ..." He remembered the words that Ginpachi-sensei said and touched his eyepatch.

The bell rang and it was recess already. Kagura was looking for Sougo who left the room early when somebody grabbed her inside the library. She thought it was the sadist who wanted to harass her again.

"Let me go stup-" When she turned and saw that it wasn't the sadist. It was someone different and familiar. "H-H-Hisashi-kun?"

"Kagura-chan, you seem really friendly with Okita-san these days." he said with an innocent and gentle expression.

"That because ... we're ..." She blushed and couldn't look him in the eyes. His facial expression changed. His eyes were dark and his smile seemed evil. He cornered her with his arms. She was shocked and didn't expect it from the kind and gentle Hisashi-kun that she used to know. He whispered in her ear.

"You know Kagura-chan, I'm not the cute and kind Hisashi-kun anymore. Did you know that when I was in America for the medication, you were all I thought about? I was really eager to be cured so I can meet you again. That's why I won't let you be taken away that easily. You're mine and mine alone." He grinned and then suddenly someone tightly grabbed his arms.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Yes, it was the sandy haired sadist with a deadpanned voice. His red-brown eyes glared at the innocent boy.

"What ever could you be talking about Okita-sa-"

"Don't play dumb with me. I'm not like that stupid China girl over there who thinks her childhood friend is an angel."

"W-what did you say stupid sadist?!" Her vein popped. Sougo grabbed his collar and whispered.

"Didn't your mother teach you not to touch other people's property?"

"Hah ... ha ... ahahahaha ..." The yandere let out an evil laugh and slapped the sadist's hand and backed away. "_Your_ property? What nonsense! Kagura-chan owes her life to me! She will obey all of my orders. Ne? Kagura-chan." He exclaimed with a huge grin on his face. The orange-haired girl shook her head as if she was confirming it. The sadist grinned in disbelief.

"Don't joke around ... I don't know what you're talking about." He stared at his girlfriend who was behind the blonde yandere. "Oi, oi China, what is this bastard talking about? Didn't you tell him that we're dating? You're not so loyal aren't you?"

"I'm sorry; it's hard to explain ... I don't know where to start ..." Kagura wore a painful expression that started to make Sougo angry. He grabbed his girlfriend and pulled her and went out of the room Hisashi was standing there and still grinning. "Let go stupid sadist!"

"I won't let you go until you tell me what's really happening." He kept dragging her until they reached the gym's storage room. He pushed her inside and locked the door.

"What're you-" Before she could continue, he kissed her. Her facial expression changed into a light and calm one. They were both panting, but their mouths were next to each other. He held her cheeks and turned to her blue eyes.

"Ne, China ... tell me what is that guy talking about? I want to hear it from you ..." He calmly said. She shook her head and started explaining.

"2 years ago ..."

FLASHBACK December 24 2 years ago:

"Gin-chan ... I-I-I like you ..." There stood Kagura in the snow standing in front of a silver-haired college graduate. Every flake of snow that fell on their clothes melted with the warm feelings that gathered. They faced each other beside the fountain in the middle of the plaza. The silver-haired man couldn't believe it. He frowned and answered.

"I'm sorry ... I ... already have someone I like ..." He turned away and started to walk when the girl grabbed his coat and hugged him. Tears flowed down her snow-white cheeks as she begun to utter the words.

"Please ... Please ... Don't leave me ... I can't live without you Gin-chan ... If you're gone ... Life wouldn't be fun anymore ... That's why ... That's why don't leave me! I promise I'll-"

"Won't you cut that out already?! Your 15 and I'm 22 ... What would people say if I go out with you huh? Child molester, Pedophile ... I'm supposed to be a teacher!" He shouted in anger.

"But Gin-chan, I don't care what people say! I love you Gin-chan!" She insisted. The man removed her thin arms that wrapped around him. He walked away angrily. She kept chasing him until she couldn't see even the silhouette of the man she loved. Suddenly she heard a loud honk and there were blinding lights. When she opened her eyes, her friend Hisashi was lying on his own blood in the streets. The truck hit a pole and a lot of people gathered. She heard them whispering. "Poor kid ..." "What is that girl thinking?" "Even though they're still young ..." Her head was spinning of the shock but she could hear two familiar voices calling her name and she finally fainted. She woke up at the hospital the next day. The first thing she said was Hisashi's name.

"Hisashi-kun ... Hisashi-kun he ..." She started to panic and was about to stand up and look for her friend when Takasugi hugged her tight. He hugged her really, really tight and whispered in her ear.

"I'm glad you're safe ... If you were gone I don't know what I'd do ..." He shook his head and tears started to fall from his right eye. She calmly asked what happened and after she heard, she ran to the emergency room where her blonde friend laid unconscious. Gin was behind them with bags under his eyes.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect him ..." He murmured as his dead fish-looking eyes stared blankly on the two of them. The violet haired boy gritted his teeth and grabbed the man in the shirt and hit him to the wall.

"It was all your fault ... If you didn't ran away ... If you weren't such a coward ... None of this could've happened!" He punched the man who couldn't utter a single word nor have the strength to fight back. He kept on punching and blaming him. With every punch were his feelings of hatred and anger. "If only you didn't run ... If only it was me ... If only-" The orange haired girl hugged him tightly and begged him to stop.

"Please ... stop ..." She said weakly.

"You're right ... It's all my fault ... That's why this time I'll protect you guys ... As a teacher ..."

"Don't screw with me! What could a coward like you possibly do?" Takasugi stormed through the corridors with a heavy heart. Silence filled the atmosphere and the two stood there frozen.

END OF FLASHBACK

"That's why Gin-chan worked here ... Hisashi-kun had his surgeries done in America for a long time ... It was all my fault ... If I hadn't-"

"It wasn't your fault! It was an accident!" He protested but she still felt guilty. He hugged her with one hand on her head and the other on her torso. The bell rang and Kagura tried to break free.

"What're you- the bell just rang we nee-" He kissed her and whispered.

"There's nothing wrong with being late ..." Their face was only a breath apart. Their breathing was heavy. He leaned her in the wall and kissed her again when suddenly they heard a noise. It was Katsura and Elizabeth sitting on the corner.

"Z-Z-Zura! Since when have you been there?!" She was shocked of the long-haired guy and the duck-like pet of his. A vein popped on Sougo's head and started to crack his knuckles.

"Oi oi Katsura-san ... Eavesdropping is a bad habit ..." He started to approach the guy on the corner with an evil aura.

"Zura ja nai. Katsura da! Wait Okita-dono, Leader! Let me explain!" Katsura begged for his life as Sougo kept going closer and closer.

"Then explain in less than 30 words."

"I was on stand-by the whole time." They both snapped and beat the crap out of him. Elizabeth was staring at them while sipping tea. Kagura gasped remembered her deal with her brother and rushed. Sougo grabbed her wrist with his left hand while the right was holding the half-dead Katsura.

"Where are you going?"

"Just somewhere ... I'll be back."

"O-oi!" And Elizabeth just kept glancing at the two of them.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the late update coz I'm kinda busy at school and thank you for reading. Please wait fo the next chapter when Kagura visits her brother's school :3**


	4. Chapter 4

Kagura rushed off to the 3-z classroom to get the bento in her bag. When she opened the door, Ginpachi-sensei shouted. "Kagura since you're late, you'll be Juliet."

"Huh? What are you talking about Gin-chan?" Kagura curiously turned to her teacher.

"And the Romeo will be ..." Ginpachi ignored her and tried to look for Sougo when he saw Hisashi smiling. "Hisashi-kun. Okay that's it, class dismissed." Kagura's eyes shrunk when she heard the teacher mention his name. Hisashi turned to her with a smile.

"Yoroshiku ne Kagura-chan." The Yandere's smile turned into a dark glare that sent shivers to her spines as she gulped. Cold sweat ran down her temples. She couldn't utter a word.

"Ara, isn't that nice Kagura-chan? You and Hisashi-kun together as Romeo and Juliet!" Otae shouted with glee.

"Y-yeah ..." Kagura answered as she bit her tongue.

"What's with this role? Who the hell is servant #3? All of you did this on purpose didn't you? It's because I'm plain isn't it?!" Shinpachi shouted in anger and depression. Yamazaki comforted his classmate.

"Atleast you're not Romeo's horse ..." Yamazaki mentioned with a dull voice and dull eyes. Shinpachi patted his friend on the shoulder and they both shed tears while smiling and sulked in the corner. Kagura grabbed a 6 layered bento from her bag, like Dorae*on grabbing a gadget from his pocket, and dashed outside. Sougo grabbed her arm and pulled her under the ground floor stairs. He blocked both her ways with his arms.

"Where do you think you're going, huh China?" he grinned. Kagura tried to shove him away but she failed. He kissed her and tasted blood and became slightly addicted. She pushed him away.

"Move it Sadist. I'm in a hurry." She ran but he pulled her arm.

"What's wrong with you today? Is it that time of the month?"

"I'm really in a hurry. Meet me later at the rooftop!" She said as she sprinted on the way to her brother's school. The Metropolitan Yato Industrial High School was in the same district as Gintama High. It attracted notorious students. When she arrived, she saw the broken glass windows, the walls full of vandals and the dangerous looking students that glared at her. A middle-aged man with a dirty blonde hair and a huge build approached her. It was Abuto and beside him was Ungyo.

"Are you lost ojou-chan?" He asked with a smirk. And the hooligans at the back were laughing.

'_I think I'll transfer ..._' Ungyo thought while staring blankly upwards. Kagura smirked and stared at Abuto.

"13x1=13, 13x2= 26, 13x3=39, 13x4=52, 13x5=65, 13x6=78, 13x7=?" She smirked and glared at Abuto. His pupils shrunk and turned to the guys at his back. He started to count with his fingers.

"Ungyo! Lend me your hands!"

'I think I'll transfer ...' Kagura walked past them and through the school. She saw her father Umibozu. He was so happy and thought that Kagura made the bento for him.

"Kagura-chan! It's so nice of you to bring your dearest pappi a bento for lunch!" He shouted with glee when Kagura punched him."What's wrong Kagura-chan? Domestic violence?"

"It's not for you baldy... It's for Kamui-nii ..."

"But why Kagura-chan?" He said while holding tightly onto her legs.

"Move it Usura or I'll kill you!" She said while struggling to get her father off of her. She kicked her father and left him crying on the floor. Kamui slept on the rooftop. His ahoge (idiot hair) was swayed by the wind. She put down the bento on the floor and moved closer to her brother's side. She stared at him. He spoke while sleeping.

"Umai ... Imouto-chan's bento ..." He was chewing as if he was eating. Kagura giggled and took a picture of him while sleeping. She felt sleepy and stretched her arms and yawned. She slept on his arms. When she woke up, it was already afterschool. She remembered her promise to Sougo and stood up. She noticed her brother who held the empty bento boxes with a grin. "Good morning imouto-chan! The bento was delicious but it wasn't enough ... I'm still hungry ..." He pouted and held his stomach.

"The deal was to bring you bento. I don't care if it's not enough."

"Oi Usura-!" Kamui shouted and pretended to call their father when Kagura grabbed him.

"Okay, okay I get it! I'll treat you to food but first I need to go somewhere. Just wait." She sprinted to Gintama High and on her way she saw an old lady who was carrying a heavy baggage and couldn't cross the street. She had a black curly hair and a big mole below her lips and above her right eyebrow and wore glasses. "Crap ... Why now of all times?" She thought and drifted back to help the old lady cross the street.

"Thank you little girl." She said and then waved goodbye. She came to Gintama High and no one was there. She went upstairs. She hesitated to open the door. She paused and thought.

'It's impossible ... As if he'd wait for me ... Sadists don't have long patience ...' Tears fell from her cerulean eyes. She curled up and cried. She gasped when she heard the door knob turn. Sougo came out and looked as if he just woke up. His eye mask was still in his forehead. He glanced at Kagura and walked passed her as if he didn't saw her. Kagura grabbed his sleeve and stared at him with her wet cerulean eyes. He pulled his sleeve back and turned to her. "I'm sorry ..." She whispered

"I thought it was hard to make you mine ... But it was harder to keep you mine."

"Wait. I promise I won't do it again ... That's why ... That's why, forgive me ..."

"I need space China ..." He then walked away. Kagura stood there and sobbed regretting everything that had happened when she felt warmth in her wrists. His big hand held her wrist.

"... Sadist ..."

"I haven't forgiven you yet but ... I should at least take you home." He said with a deadpanned voice but not looking at her. He pulled her up and dragged her down the stairs. When they reached the gate, they were panting really hard. He let go of her hand and started walking in the dark. "The bus stop is just a few steps away ... And the bus arrives after a few minutes."

"You know ... Uhm ..." She shouted hoping for him to stop but didn't. "About Takasugi-kun he ..." He stopped. "He has trouble expressing himself ... He was lonely and never opened to anyone else except me and Gin-chan. That guy ... He's lonely because he was always alone. After losing Shoyou-sensei he was always suffering. "

"Shoyou-sensei?" He turned around.

"He was our homeroom teacher back in kindergarten ... And also ..."

"What?"

"Gin-chan's pappi ..."

"Losing you meant ..."

"Yeah ... That's why ... That's why I can never leave him alone. I'm sorry."

"I see. Well then you've made your choice." There was silence when the bus arrived. Kagura stepped in because Sougo started walking away again and disappeared in the darkness. She felt a stabbing pain in her chest. She sat at the back and leaned on the window and cried.

FLASH BACK!

[Pls play the song 'I Left You' by REMEDIOS from the anime Ano Hana to have a better time reading. ^_^]

"Sensei, sensei! Shinsuke-kun and Kagura-chan are fighting!" A small blonde kid told the long haired man.

"Wait a little bit I'll be finished checking your papers soon. Okay?" He smiled gently as he started aligning the edges of the papers he was checking.

"Shinsuke you idiot! That's not how the Pegasus-Comet-Strike is!" The small girl with blue eyes and vermillion hair whacked the violet haired guy on the head.

"What did you say you ugly pig! It was like this! Don't you even watch the series?!" He pulled both her cheeks. It already resulted to violence when their teacher came. He patted him on the head.

"Shinsuke, you know it's bad to pick on girls."

Kagura rolled down her tongue.

"She's not even a girl! Girls are pretty and cute! She's not cute at all!" He shouted while blushing.

"Hmp! I don't need your opinion! Kamui-nii told me that I'm cute." She snorted.

"I-I too, think Kagura-chan is cute ..." Hisashi added.

"Teme, Hisashi! Are you betraying me?!" Shinsuke glared at the teary-eyed Hisashi who was hiding behind Kagura.

"Don't worry Hisashi-kun! I'll protect you from that beast!" Kagura shouted.

"Now, now don't fight."

He picked Takasugi up and placed him on his right shoulder. The little boy was shocked and embarassed. "Let me go!" He grunted as he struggled from his teacher's grip.

"Sensei!" Kagura shouted as she hugged Shoyou's leg.

"Here we go." He then lifted her to his left chest. "Now, now just what are the two of you fighting about? Care to share it to sensei?" He then again smiled. That innocent and gentle smile that was carved on his lips made the two of them calm.

"Sensei it's all that stupid Shinsuke's fault! He doesn't know how to do the Pegasus-Comet-Strike! It goes like this, doesn't it?" She lifted her small and fragile arms and straightened them until they meet each other above her head and bended her wrist.

"You idiot! It goes like this!" He then position his arms in a snake-style and moved his shoulders in a horizontal zero like figure.

"Stop fighting you two. Ah I know, let's go to my house. I made a strawberry cake enough for five people." The three kids shouted in glee and raised their arms. They reached an old Japanese styled house. It was wide especially the garden.

"I'm home." A silver haired kid shouted as he entered the kitchen and opened the fridge. "Hey pops, where's the cake on the fridge?" As he turned around, he saw the long haired man who sat there eating with the kids beside him.

"Welcome home." Shoyou greeted.

"Welcome home Gin-nii!" They greeted.

"Anyway where's my cake?!" Ginpachi complained seeing them covered in icing.

"Don't worry Gin-chan, we saved some for you!" Kagura offered him the cake while blushing. The two guys turned to her.

"Hmmp!" Takasugi cocked his head to the side.

"Eh?! It's just one slice! I'm a growing kid. I need a lot of sugar!" Ginpachi complained and started lecturing them with his knowledge of sugar and pubescence.

"If you don't want it then I'll take it!" Takasugi tried to snatch the plate of cake away but Gin suddenly hit him on the head. "Ouch! You bastard!"

"Heh! You need to grow up bigger than me to beat me!" The silver haired teen boasted.

After they ate, Shoyou and Takasugi sat on the porch watching the three playing tag. The violet haired kid and the long light-blonde haired middle aged man were both deep in thought. Takasugi felt irritated seeing Kagura with Gin but if he played with them, it would mean swallowing his pride.

"Shinsuke..."

"What's wrong Sensei?"

"Do you like Kagura-chan?

"Eh?! Who'd like a tomboy with a huge appetite and ... And pretty hair ... And beautiful eyes ..." He said as his eyes focused on her and erasing the others from his view. "I ... I like her but she likes Gin-nii and Hisashi-kun also likes her..."

"Is that so?" He patted the child's head. "You know, if the person you love doesn't love you, you just have to be happy for them ... If it's a love without sacrifices then it's not true. You must patiently wait and never leave her side because she might not see it now but as time passes, love becomes greater. And we might not know maybe in the future, it'll be you and her." He smiled and patted the boy on the head. His student's eyes widened and felt better after hearing that from him.

"I promise to always be by Kagura-chan's side and protect her!"

"Then it's a promise." They held out their pinkies and joined them. It was a pinky promise that Takasugi could never forget even if he died, because it was from the only person to understand him. The only person who never judged and left him like his parents.

That night while Kagura was at home, her pappi [with hair] was talking with someone on the phone.

"Yes ... I'll tell her ... Yes. Thank you."

"Papi who're you talking to?" Umibouzu kneeled and held her shoulders.

"Kagura-chan, Shoyou-sensei is ... Shoyou-sensei is dead ..." Her cerulean eyes shrunk and tears streamed down. She dropped the doll that she was holding.

"Liar! Shoyou-sensei would never die! Never ever!" She struggled and ran outside.

"Kamui stay here I'm going after your sister." He said to the confused boy watching TV. She ran as fast as she could to reach her teacher's house but no one was there. She was shouting, calling out Gin and Shoyou's name exasperated. "Kagura-chan calm down."

"But Shoyou-sensei is ... Shoyou-sensei is ..."

"Kagura-chan, I know it's hard but I want you to think who is hurting the most." She gasped and Takasugi's face appeared on her thoughts. He patted her head and held her small shivering hand. "Then shall we go? Let's pay them a proper visit tomorrow okay?" She pouted and followed him. The next day at the funeral, she looked around but saw neither Gin nor Takasugi. Hisashi was sobbing beside her.

Years passed and Takasugi got further and further away from everyone else and became possessive towards his friends. Meanwhile, Takasugi was sitting on the classroom while reading a book when he heard his classmates chatting.

"Ne, ne did you hear? Class 1's Yuki-kun confessed to Kagura-chan! But he was brushed off by Takasugi-kun."

"Eh? No way! Is Kagura-chan and Takasugi-kun were going out?"

"No, no. Apparently they're just friends. But don't you think Takasugi-kun is cute? With the emo look and all ..."

"I kinda' like the kind and gentle Hisashi-kun though."

"Kagura-chan is lucky to have them as childhood friends don't you think?"

END OF FLASHBACK!

Same memories crossed the violet haired teen as he was standing in the alley full of knocked-out delinquents. The cold wind blew his hair fully showing his eyepatch. He touched it gently and murmured. 'Kagura ... I will always protect you ...'

* * *

**I would like to thank evangel rose, korenai88, rennomiya, princesstheripperislove, wassabi cake and lulu.c1t4 for their reviews TT^TT thanks guys! I love you all!**

**It's kind of dramatic with flashbacks and all ... Sorry I took too much time update coz there's been a lot going on in school :) Oh and I appreciate REVIEWS! Tnx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to korin-chan14, Rin Kotobuki and especially rennomiya-san for still reading my amateurish story TT^TT I love you guys **

**Please Review :)**

* * *

The next day, Kagura went earlier to school.

"What's the rush Imouto-chan?" Kamui, who just woke up, kept on pestering his sister who was in a rush.

"There's a lot to do at school today." She had her big round glasses on since she woke up this morning. It was to hide her red eyes from crying. She didn't even sleep thinking how to approach Sougo. 'I'm really an idiot. I don't even know what to say to him if we see each other.' Then she started banging her head on the wall. Umibouzu rushed off to see what happened.

"What's wrong Kagura-chan?"

"Nothing, there was just a mosquito on the wall." She answered then ran outside.

"Did she forget that our house is air conditioned?" Kamui shrugged. Their father heard what he said then started worrying.

"Could it be that Kagura-chan ... Has diarrhea?"

She stopped on the corner of the street because tears already started falling from her eyes. She removed her glasses then started crying really hard. She sat on the cold morning ground and remembered the words her boyfriend spoke. She also remembered their times together and how Sougo could make her heart beat so fast. Every kiss, every hug and every little touch they shared all came to her mind and remembered that things weren't gonna be the same. "I'm such an idiot ... A real idiot." She mumbled to herself.

"I know. Only an idiot would sit and sob at the road where many people could see." She heard a deep and familiar voice but she got pissed off. She saw a familiar face and a familiar eyepatch that would definitely belong to one guy. She looked at their neighbors who kept staring at them. She got embarrassed.

"What did you say?! Are you trying to pick a fight huh?! You bastard!" Kagura immediately stood up to face the dark violet-haired boy who kept teasing her despite her tears.

"Here." He slammed a white handkerchief into her face. "Wipe those tears first before you do anything stupid." She angrily grabbed the neatly folded cloth and started wiping.

"Thanks." The vermillion haired girl gave his handkerchief back with a grumpy expression.

"You really are a tomboy aren't you? Normal girls would wash them first before returning it."

"Well I'm sorry I'm not normal!"

"I know."

"Hmp! Anyway what are you doing here?"

"Well I heard a certain idiot sobbing outside our house, and unfortunately I was about to go to school."

"What did you say, you one-eyed freak!"

"Anyway, why were you crying? It's not like I'm worried or anything ..." He turned away.

"Well, I'm not expecting you to be!" She stuck out her tongue. She suddenly found herself within his arms and her face buried in his chest. She struggled to break free but his arms were too strong. "What're you-"

"I don't care whatever that bastard sadist did to you."

"Then-"

"But I want you to promise me one thing ..." She glanced at the face of the boy who hugged her tightly for the first time. His long and silky hair lay on his soft skin. Those green eyes glittered with love. "If it's hurting you, I want you to stop ... If it's painful, let go. Or I'll destroy his face along with Ginpachi-sensei's." His voice changed from a gentle tone to a deep, low and a bit angry one. Somewhere in Kabuki district, sneezed a man with silver hair. Kagura was still in shock and Takasugi removed his arms from her. "Anyway, I'm not going to school today, so bye." As he turned around, a small hand grabbed the back of his uniform. Before he could turn around, her face was already buried in his back. Tears broke out from her eyes; her glasses fell on the ground. He didn't bother turning around, he just shook his head.

"Thank you ... Thank you ..." Her small and sweet voice was shaking. They didn't know that behind the shadows was a boy with a hurting heart. The caramel colored hair covered his eyes as he gritted his teeth in anger and jealousy. He clenched his fists, ready to punch a hole in someone's face at the sight that he, swore to God, never wanted to see.

"This is bullshit ..." He murmured to himself then walked away.

Later on at school, everyone was busy for the preparations on the school festival.

"Kagura-chan! Kagura-chan! Try this on!" Otae showed a boned corset that was long and rigid in front and shorter at the rear. The costume was extremely feminine, overdecorated with flounces and lace, frills and embroidery. The neckline was high, and the skirt reached the ground. It was crimson in color with long sleeves and gold linings. "Isn't it nice?" she asked gleefully but there was no response. Her eyes were glued on a certain sadist who was trying his best to ignore her stares and pretending to have a conversation with Hijikata. "That reminds me, you and Okita-san don't seem to be friendly today aren't you?" Otae asked, worried. Her heart almost jumped from her chest.

"N-nothing like that ... Uwah~" She ran towards the door to catch another glimpse of the sadist who just went out when she suddenly bumped into a lot of girls. They were shrieking, giggling and gasping. "What's with this crowd? Move out of the way!" She tried to push through but got pushed back.

"Hey what's your problem?!" A random girl asked and four others girls backed her up. "Yeah."

"Move it, I'm looking for someone." Kagura demanded.

"If you're looking for Kyoshirou-sama, we won't let you."

"HUH?!" She shouted because she didn't understand what the other girl was saying.

"Don't play dumb with me! I know you want to see Kyoshirou-sama! I mean, like, who doesn't?" She shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah." The other girls backed her up. A vein popped on Otae's head.

"Oi bitch, move it or I'll break that ugly face of yours until your mother can't recognize you anymore." She glared at the poor girl with her deadly aura lingering in her back. They shuddered.

"W-we'll remember this!" They ran outside.

"Heh." Otae spitted on the floor and blew air from her nose. "Well than Kagura-chan, what will you do? It's never too late to run after him." Her cerulean eyes glistened from admiration to her Lady-boss.

"Arigatou anego!" She hugged the chocolate haired girl then ran outside. She bumped into a hard and tall figure. "Sorry." She muttered and to her surprise the man suddenly grabbed her hands and stared at her with his ocean blue eyes.

"Glasses, Orange hair and Chinese buns ... I finally found you!" She yanked her hands back, confused.

"I don't have time to talk to you so move it! And DON'T touch me!" She glared at the guy then ran towards the stairs. While rapidly going down the stairs, she slipped, 'Eh?!' She thought and closed her eyes scared to hit the ground when she noticed that she didn't feel that much pain but she fell on something.

"Really, how long are you going to sit there?" He coughed sarcastically. Her eyes widened to hear a familiar deadpanned voice. She looked down and noticed that she fell on the sadists' chest. She turned red as an apple but still didn't budge an inch.

"S-sadist! What are you doing there?!"

"Idiot. Anyway China, get off me." She jumped up and offered a hand to the boy lying on the ground. He immediately took it and stood up. 'Tsk, and I was supposed to be mad at her. Really Sougo, pull yourself together. It's just China, that China who was hugging another boy a while ago.' He remembered then suddenly got pissed off. He let go of her hand and brushed his clothes with his hands to remove the dirt. He turned around. "Don't come near me." She felt a stabbing pain in her chest.

"Ara, Okita-san, having a fight I see. Well if you don't want her, I can always claim her mine." Hisashi suddenly showed out of nowhere with his plastic innocent smile. "Kagura-chan it's time for the practice, shall we go?" He turned to the distressed damsel again with his facade. The blonde boy grabbed her thin wrists but another hand pulled the other wrist. Caramel hair covered his eyes and his grip became tighter. She tried her best to hide the pain from his grip. The two boys glared at each other.

"Didn't I tell you never to touch other's property? Especially _MINE_." He smirked.

"Kagura-chaaaaaaaaaaaan!" Shinpachi was yelling at the top of his lungs. Hisashi noticed that another person was coming and that he had to again conceal his identity. The blonde boy tsked and let go of her hand. "Kagura-chan! Oh and Hisashi-kun too! Gin-san said everyone should participate in the play. Eh Okita-san where are you going?"

"Obviously away from here you kimomegane." He rolled his eyes deadpanned. Kagura didn't notice him let go since it was still painful. It left a red trace around her wrists. She held it, still feeling his warmth wrapping around her snow-white wrists.

"But Okita-san we need you for our Count Paris[1]. I know you're sad about not being Kagura-chan's partner but please participate. We need the whole class in this."

"Spare me from the bullshit would ya?" he deadpanned when he suddenly felt himself choke. As he turned around he saw the vermillion haired girl pulling the back of his collar. "Ouch China. What do you think you're doing?"

"I need to talk to you whether you like it or not." She dragged the poor boy that kept struggling but was kept restrained by her Yato blood. While the two boys were left behind, Hisashi got really pissed off.

'It's all this stupid four-eyes' fault.' He hissed. Shinpachi scratched the back of his head then sighed.

"Well then Hisashi-kun shall we go to the classroom?" Four-eyes asked politely. Hisashi glared at him.

'I bet that if I show him my true colors, he won't be able to tell it to anyone else.' He thought then smirked. "Don't act all friendly with me. Were not even close, and don't ever talk to me ever again especially in front of others got that, four-eyes?" He walked away and there stood the poor Shimura boy dumbfounded by what he saw.

"What the heck was that?!" The empty corridors echoed his high-pitched voice.

* * *

**OMAKE 1!**

Kijima Matako aka 'The Crimson Bullet' is the female's archery club president, along with the honor student, Takechi Henpeita and the light music club's manager, Kawakami Bansai, meets the 'Heartless and Hardcore' Shinsuke Takasugi. *Claps*

Kijima Matako

One sunny afternoon...

I was walking down the stairs while carrying a lot of boxes filled with papers and archery equipments. "Damn that Takechi-senpai, making me carry all these. I'll make him pay after I bring this to the club room." As I spoke to myself I bumped into a silver frenchbread-like haired guy with really thick glasses. Behind him was a guy with violet hair and an eyepatch.

"Hey bitch watch where you're going!" The glasses guy complained as he blindly searched for his thick glasses. I couldn't utter a word and immediately dropped everything that I was holding and held the violet-haired guy's hands which gave him a shock.

"I'm so sorry I can't see well. Could you please lead me to the right path eto ano ..." I tried to ask for his name.

"Takasugi Shinsuke." He responded as he stared at me. _Takasugi Shinsuke?! Such a wonderful name! Kya! Just hearing it makes my heart beat so fast kya!_

"Ah! Shinsuke-sama what a wonderful name! I forgot where the archery room was, can you please show me the way?" I was blushing and my heart was beating so fast. Yes! This is our fated meeting! Ah! I can feel it! Our love story is starting! He took his arms in mine. It was big but warm. He glared at me with his dark green eyes. I melted. Ah!

"I have something I must do. Move out of the way." Shinsuke-sama so coldhearted but I like it kyaa!

-end-

[And so her stalking began]

* * *

[1]**Count Paris** (or **County Paris**) is a fictional character in William Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_. He is a suitor of Juliet Capulet. He is handsome, wealthy, and is a kinsman of Prince Escalus.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama.

Warning! I added a little bit of GinxHiji and extreme OOC XD Sorry for the wrong grammars and spellings and please don't forget to review or comment :) Any kind of review would do because I appreciate them all :)

Chapter 6

She kept dragging him until they reached the rooftop. They didn't notice that they were holding hand in hand. She stopped for a moment but was still holding his hand. The wind blew furiously. She took a deep breath and he was getting more and more impatient. 'Here it goes.' She closed her eyes tightly. He was about to break the silence when she suddenly spoke.

"Sadist I ..." She stopped and stared up to him. "I love you." Her eyes glistened and cheeks reddened. He blinked and was a little shocked at her sudden proclamation. "That's why I ..." She, then again, stopped. The wind blew harder and she brushed her hair to the back of her ear. "I won't give you up no matter what! I'll say sorry no matter how many times but I won't ever say goodbye so please, please ..." She hugged him. "Don't ever let me go." She buried her apple red face in his chest. 'And there goes my pride ... If he ever laughs I'll break him into two.' She held harder onto him. He smiled gently and blushed. He hugged her back and shook his head. His lips lie on her head.

"China ..." She smiled when she heard his voice calling her.

"Hmm?"

"If this is a joke I'll definitely kill you." Although he was saying that, he was happy. The corners of his lips almost reached his ears.

"Sure."

"Don't be Juliet." His tone changed into a worried one. "I don't like it when you're with other guys. It's like I want to beat the crap out of each and every one of them. And don't come near Megane. Guys like him have wild imaginations. And don't talk to that Yandere bastard because you're mine. And don't ever, ever, ever let me see you and that Takasugi bastard together or I'll have to punish you!"

"Roger!"

"Don't just 'Roger' me! I want you to promise me properly."

"I got it already so just shut up and hurry!"She faced him impatiently.

"Hurry what?"

"Hurry up and kiss me idiot! Ah you made me say it! It's embarrassing you know!" She cocked her head to the side and blushed and glanced back at him. She leaned closer to reach his lips when he stopped her. It pissed her off. "Fine! If you don't want-"

"Shut up, that's my job so just stand there and don't move." He leaned down to her and kissed her passionately. "I will never, ever let you go." he murmured against her lips.

"Ahaha! Isn't that nice Leader? You and Okita-dono are together again! Well, after getting all that screen time, I'm still glad that the two of you are together, na Elizabeth?" Killer aura filled the whole rooftop as the couple glared at the long haired man who didn't seem to have learned his lesson the last time he interrupted their make-up session. "Ah ... Ano Leader? Cho-chotto ... Aaaahhhh!"

Meanwhile on the 3-z classroom...

'Was what I saw earlier true? Could the innocent and harmless Hisashi-kun really be ... No, no maybe it's just my imagination. That could be it! Maybe I just misheard what he said earlier.' Shinpachi kept shaking his head trying to forget what he just saw. He glanced at the latte-haired boy with dark green eyes who was wearing his Romeo costume. Hisashi faced him and glared. 'It wasn't just my imagination!' The boy with glasses had a pissed off face. 'That bastard! Acting all innocent when he's really rotten to the core! I wonder if Kagura-chan knows about this. I should tell her ... No! I need to tell her!' He was about to run out of the door when Otae grabbed him.

"Where do you think you're going Shin-chan?"

"Aneue! I need to talk to Kagura-chan!"

"Now, now Shin-chan, I know you love Kagura-chan but she already has Okita-san. And you aren't helping in the props. It's starting to piss me off." Even thought she wore a smile, death can be spelled from the aura she emitted.

'What's with that? It's irritating you know!' He thought as her sister kept rubbing salt in his wounded heart. "But Aneue-"

"No buts. Make yourself useful!" She threw him across the room and hit Kondo. Hijikata's bottle of mayonnaise got knocked down on the floor and his vein popped.

"Oi don't make such a ruckus." He glared at Otae.

"I'm deeply sorry vice prez. I was just throwing away the useless." She turned to him and both of their pissed off auras were clashing.

"You don't normally throw people even if they're useless!"

"But Hijikata-san, they're not people, they're trash. Look at Hasegawa-san." She pointed at their poor classmate who was digging in the garbage can outside the window. Hijikata facepalmed and tsked.

"Do whatever you want." He walked out of the room. Otae had a victorious smile. Hijikata went to the school's garden at the back to light his cigarette when he saw Gin smoking. "Sensei can I borrow your lighter?"

"Here."

"Aren't you gonna tell me off like; 'Don't smoke. You're still a student.' or something like that?"

"Do you want me to?"

"No."

"I don't care whether you smoke cigarette or weed." He blew smoke. "Just don't ruin your life." Hijikata leaned closer to him.

"Sensei ..." He blushed. "Will you ... Guide me to the right path?" Silence filled the air when the black haired boy removed their distance. Gin caught his lips with Hijikata's. He was surprised at first but he eventually gave in and closed his eyes. The bitter taste of smoke swirled in both their mouths because of their intense kissing. Gin pulled away and patted his student in the head and smiled gently.

"Homeroom's about to start." He reminded his black-haired student who seems too carried away then walked away. Hijikata blushed and turned away.

"Idiot sensei." He mumbled to himself.

While Kagura and Okita were walking down the stairs, a tall blonde boy with blue eyes waited patiently. Behind him was a man with an afro and had thick hair from his head to the insides of his nose. The couple stopped and stared at the man's hair. They had a what-the-fuck-is-that look in their faces. The blonde boy had a sparkly and gleeful aura.

"Ah! Kagura-san!" He reached for her hand but the sadist grabbed his hands and almost crushed it. Sougo raised a brow and glared.

"O-Okita-san ... Don't worry I just came here to thank Kagura-san."

"Thank me? What for?" The vermillion-haired girl tilted her head in confusion.

"Ano ... Okita-san please let go ..." The sadist threw the boy's hand angrily. The blonde boy rubbed his hands and continued talking. "Last night, you helped an old lady cross the street."

"Oh! I remembered! The curly haired old lady!"

"Yeah ... She happens to be my mom. She told me to thank you properly when I see you so here ..." He brought out paper from his uniform and handed it to her.

"What is this? Anyway, your MOM?"

"It's a VIP ticket to our concert. We, the Idol group Takamagahara, would like to show our gratitude. We'll really appreciate it if you attend. You and Okita-san can go together. Ja~" They bid farewell and waltzed away. They still wore a horrified expression, still staring at the yokai-like tall hairy man.

When they arrived in the classroom, everyone seems to be busy.

"Ah Kagura-chan There you are! I need to talk to you." Shinpachi held her shoulders.

"Me too. Truth is that ... I ...I-" Megane's heart was about to burst.

"K-K-Kagura-chan, first I need to tell you about Hisashi-kun. He's not what you think he is."

"I know ... That's why Shinpachi, I need to ask you an once-in-a-lifetime favor. Please?" Puppy-like blue orbs were begging the flustered plain guy.

"K-Kagura-chan, I'll do anything that you ask me to!" He replied excitedly.

"Then, be Juliet." She gleefully demanded.

"Eh? ... EH!" The poor cherry boy-'_Oi! Stop insulting me!_' I mean Shinpachi, lost all his strength. He felt like he suddenly fell from a cliff while listening to an Otsuu CD.

"You promised that you'd do anything for me didn't you?" Kagura glared at him with a do-it-or-you're-dead expression. Now his state was getting worst. It's like he finally found something to hold on, when suddenly zombie Heidi pulled him downwards.

"B-but Kagura-chan! I can't! It's impossible for me! No, no, no I can't!"

"Pretty please? I'll give you tickets for two to a concert." Now he couldn't resist her beautiful blue eyes, her sweet smile and her pleading voice. It's like zombie Heidi was now singing an Otsuu song while pulling him! He felt defeat and just decided to agree with her and let go of whatever he was holding onto.

"Okay." He shook his head hoping not to regret his decision later.

"Thanks Pattsuan! You're the best!" Kagura reached for her bag and brought out a pile of paper. She handed it to Shinpachi.

"What's this?"

"Your script."

"Eh? This much?!"

"Ofcourse not silly. Here's more." She handed him the second batch of her scripts. He sighed. Poor Shinpachi.

'_This is all your fault_!' (8P)

Sougo approached Kondo who was drooling over Otae's costume. "Kondo-san, what's your role?"

"Ah! I will be one of the warriors! Na? Toshi?! Eh where's Toshi?" Gori searched the whole room to find his friend but couldn't.

"Switch roles with me."

"Eh? But aren't you supposed to be a Count? Isn't your partner China-san?"

"It's too troublesome."

"Eh but Sougo-"

"You get to say a few lines to Otae-san."

"Deal!"

At the day of the festival, everyone was panicking because the sadist couple couldn't be found and nobody else knew about the role switching thing.

"Where the heck are Kagura and Souichiro-kun?"

"It's Sougo, Gin-san. About Kagura-chan she ... asked me to be Juliet in her stead. I happen to memorize all her lines." Shinpachi blushed slightly.

"Otae-san! Sougo asked me to be Count Paris. Well it can't be helped."

"It can't be helped my ass! Oi find those two idiots before this turns into disaster!" Ginpachi was pissed off and everyone could tell.

"But Gin-san-"

"No buts! I'm gonna lose my job and my dignity as a teacher oi!"

"Sensei the seats are full and the others are complaining." Yamazaki reported from his observation.

"Damn it ... Pattsuan, are you sure that you memorized all her lines?"

"Eh? Ah hai ..."

"Then you'll be Juliet." Ginpachi sighed.

"Then that means I get to be Count Paris?!" Kondo shouted while staring at Otae. She was smiling but then she gestured a straight line with her thumb on her neck signaling death.

"We have no choice. You! You be Count Paris!" Gin pointed at MADAO with his cardboard Gundam costume.

"Eh? Me?"

"I'll give you 300 yen."

"Sweet."

"Yosh everyone's complete now-" Before the silver haired teacher could complete his sentence, Shinpachi kicked him.

"NANI GA COMPLETE?!" He shouted with his high-pitched voice.

"But we have no choice."

"Sensei, they are starting to throw things at us! We should start soon!" Yamazaki said worriedly.

"Kami-sama if we get through this alive, I promise to eat only 5 parfaits a day-no screw that-I promise to be a good citizen and segregate my garbage."

The missing couple was enjoying the festival while the whole class panicked.

"Let's try that!" Kagura pointed at class 2's hunted house. Sougo's mind went green. He imagined that if she gets scared, she would cling into his arms and her boobs would be pressed against it. Or she would pound him while shrieking.

'Small but I guess they're good enough.' He was unconsciously smiling-no grinning with all his dirty thoughts in mind.

"Oi what are you smiling there for? You look like an idiot. Let's go?" he snapped back into reality when she spoke.

OMAKE~!

Kawakami Bansai, manager of the Light Music Club, was on his way home while listening to Otsuu songs. He passed an alley where a couple of delinquents were brawling when Shinsuke Takasugi entered the scene. Destroying everyone in his way, Bansai was stunned.

"What a messed up rythm-de gozaru." Takasugi kept punching and kicking each and every one of them like a beast that's gone wild.

"Heavy metal-no, it's too elegant and destructive. A classic. This tune ... I feel like listening to it more-de gozaru. His music is like 'Dies Israe' from Mozart's Requiem in D minor."

After taking down about 20 men, the beast sat down on the pile of corpses and stared at the moon. He saw the pain in the beast's eyes. It was like a wolf howling at the moon hoping it could hear its petty cries. Little that the wolf knew that the moon was millions of miles away from where it sat. But it was always looking up and waiting for the moon's reply.

"He changed his music into 'Quasi una Fantasia', Beethoven's piano sonata no. 14 in C-sharp minor or simply 'Moonlight Sonata'." He blushed. "This man ... I fell in love with his song-de gozaru."

"Who are you and what did you come here for?" Takasugi glared at Bansai who was leaning on the wall. The man with yin-yang earphones walked closer and kneeled in front of the shocked Takasugi.

"I will follow you until the music stops-de gozaru. I will help the beast reach the heavens."

"I see ... What's your name?"

"Kawakami Bansai-de gozaru."

"I'm Takasugi Shinsuke and I simply destroy, until the beast stops howling."

"Shinsuke huh ... Interesting-de gozaru."

-END-

AN: How was it? Please review and let me know XD

Please wait for the next chapter where 3-z performs Romeo and Juliet and Kagura and Sougo enters the hunted house. 8D

To Ella:

Hi! Thank you for appreciating my story (TT^TT) I'm so happy that you loved it. Yes, you can use my story and I'd be glad to be your friend :D PM me at any social networking site located at my profile so we can chat more often :)


	7. Chapter 7

"This way please." A student with a mummy costume led them. When they entered, everything was pitch black and there were smoke and blood all over. Sougo kept walking when he noticed something was wrong.

"Oi China what the heck are you doing?" Kagura had both her palms rested on the wall with wobbling knees. Sougo smirked. "Don't tell me ..."

"S-shut up! I can't see what's ahead so I-I'm just using the wall as a g-guide!" Kagura was trembling and looked like she was about to cry. Sougo chuckled.

"Scaredy cat! China is a scaredy cat! Bwahahaha!" The sadist kept teasing and laughing while pointing at her.

"You bastard! Wait till I get there! I'll punch the daylights out of you!" Even though she was saying that, she wasn't moving from where she stood. 'Damn that sadist! I never thought it would be this dark!'

The caramel-haired teen sighed heavily then went closer to her.

"You were the one telling me that you wanted to try that. Geez ... This is the reason why I can't leave you alone..." He scratched his head then held out his hand. "Here. I'll guide you so you won't be lost."

"L-l-like hell I'd accept help from you!"

"Then do you want me to carry you in a princess hold China?" The sadist grinned.

"Shut up! Who the heck would want that?! I can do it on my own!" The vermillion-haired girl removed her hands from the wall then started walking towards Sougo's direction. Suddenly, a student with a ghost costume appeared on her left side causing her to shriek and punch the poor student. She crouched down and hugged her knees. Sougo blushed while seeing her cute and weak side.

"You're really stubborn, you know that?" he grabbed her wrists then pulled her upwards into a hug. She grabbed tightly onto his uniform and buried her face in his chest.

"I hate you, you know that?" She whispered loud enough for him to hear. He chuckled then hugged her tighter.

"You aren't very honest China."

"Shut up. Hurry and get me out of here you stupid sadist!"

"That's not how you ask a favor China."

"..." He lets go of her then moved away further. She tried to grab him but her knees failed her causing her to fall on the ground. "Sadist? Where are you?" He hid behind some props then smirked evilly. "Okay fine, I-I'll say it ... P-please ..."

"I can't hear you China."

"P-please!"

"Now say: Please Sougo-sama."

"NO WAY!"

"Then I'll go by myself. Bye..." He pretended to leave.

"Wait!" He looked back at her. "P-please S-s-s-sougo-sama." He blushed a deeper shade of red but felt victorious towards his rival afterwards.

"Very good China. I'll give you a Happy Turn in reward for pleasing your master." His sadistic desires were satisfied.

"I'll kill you after this!" He pulled her upwards then placed her hand at his back.

"Hold tightly China." She nodded silently and held tighter. He started walking and she followed him. After a while, they arrived at a well. Smoke emitted from it. Kagura's hold went tighter and tighter.

"Oi sadist, why did you stop?"

"Look at that." He pointed Sa*ako crawling outside from the well. She froze. "Oi China." Still no response from her. "Oi-" She hugged his arm tightly and started to tear up. Sougo blushed.

"Onii-chan ... I'm scared ..."

"Onii-chan? Oi China-"

"Kamui-niichan ..." Everything went blank inside her mind. The memory of someone standing in front of her flashed.

Flashback~!

"There he is! The Shiroyasha!" A random guy shouted. Silver hair and crimson eyes dashed through the alley knocking down everything in his way. "Stop!" He stopped when he reached a dead end. Panting like a dog, he glared at the men gathered in sight.

"Heh, caught you now Shiroyasha! The legendary delinquent is now cornered by me, Black Fox's leader, Yotsuzume! To think the rumored Yaksha would be this weak."

"Shut up would ya? I need to watch Ladies Four so I'm kinda in a hurry. If you stand in my way, I'll devour you." Gin smirked.

"What did you say?! You good-for-nothing rat! Teach this brat a lesson until he can't stand anymore!"

"Yes boss!" The four other members of the Black Fox gang charged the silver haired teen. He dodged the upcoming punch and punched back. They exchanged blows until the only one standing in sight was none other than the shiroyasha. He grinned then glared at the remaining boss.

"Didn't I tell you I'm in a hurry?"

"H-heh!" He tried to punch Gin when somebody kicked him from behind. "...!"

"How dare you gang up on Gin-chan when he's all alone!" A small girl with two buns on her head stood before the fallen man.

"Kagura! What the hell are you doing here? It's dangerous here!"

"But Gin-chan! I can fight too! Papi and Nii-chan taught me to fight!"

"Shut up! This isn't like your petty fights! This is MY fight! Now scram!"

The man lying on the ground groaned then suddenly took out a knife from his pocket. Without hesitation, he assaulted Kagura.

"Kagura!" Gin couldn't make it in time having that distance from the two of them. If only he finished that guy already, Kagura wouldn't have-

He couldn't believe his eyes and immediately grabbed Yotsuzume and pound him until blood smeared all over his face. He then tended to the boy lying on the ground, bleeding.

"Oi! Takasugi! Wake up damn it!"

"G-Gin-chan ... I'm sorry ... I'm sorry ..."

"I don't need a crying brat right now! Hurry and call an ambulance or Takasugi will ..."

Kamui hugged Kagura tight to prevent her from seeing anymore blood.

"It's okay Kagura. Nii-chan is just right here so calm down. Everything will be alright." She nodded. Kamui took out his phone and called the ambulance. The three sat on the corridor of the emergency room…

END OF FLASHBACK~!

The couple sat at a bench in the back of the school building. The caramel-haired boy sighed.

"Really. How can you possibly black out at that place? You were heavy, you know?" He leaned her head on his side and held her torso. "I'm sorry…" He whispered in her ear.

"A while ago … I remembered something … About my Kamui-nii." She cuddled into him.

"Hmm … What about him?"

"How he was always at my side and how he always makes things alright …" She smiled. "Unlike _somebody_ who always messes with me …"

"What?" She giggled.

"And also about Takasugi-kun and Gin-chan…" He had a stern look on in face. "How I always cause them trouble … "

"What about me?"

"Huh?" She faced him with confusion, hoping he'd explain more. "What about you?"

"Do you think of me at times like these?" Her face turned scarlet.

"O-of course I do …" Then there was silence between them. The ice was broken when Kamui saw them. He was frozen.

"What are you two doing?" He turned to Sougo. I'm-going-to-kill-you-for-touching-my-sister was written all over his face. Kagura immediately jumped off from her seat in shock.

"Nii-chan! This is … uhm… We were just taking a break!"

"Hmm…" He then again turned to Sougo but he turned away. "Anyway, I need to talk to you privately."

"Eh? Privately?" The sadist stood up and walked away.

"I'll wait for you at the classroom." The caramel-haired teen touched his girlfriend's cheek then proceeded.

"What did you want to talk about privately?" The younger Yato turned to her brother.

"It's about what baldie said last night. From what I'm seeing, you'll only make it harder for the both of you."

"Oh that … I'm sure we'll be okay. I'll just breakup with him … that's all… huh? Why am I crying?" Kagura kept circling her small fists in her eyes. Kamui moved closer and hugged his crying sister. "I-I can't…! What do I do?! I don't want to lose him! I want to always be by his side…"

* * *

hey dudes XD

It's been so long since I last updated. Sorry if my fic sucks and sorry for the wrong grammars and spellings ...

I already decided on an ending :) hope you guys read it through ...

Thank you for always reading it and supporting it :)


End file.
